Miraculous Ladybug-Chat Noir x Ladybug
by Josh Seragaki
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug are invited to go to America with the Senator of France. Chat is determined to find out who Ladybug is behind the mask. During this, Hawk Moth creates an army and takes the opportunity to destroy Chat Noir and Ladybug once and for all. The story takes place three years later, while the two are at the age of 16-17.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladybug, Chat Noir. As the senator of Paris, I would like to ask you to accompany me in a trip to America."  
Ladybug and Char Noir looked at each other, and then back at the senate. "W-What?' Ladybug asked with shock. "It would be an honor if you would join us. I'm leaving to Washington, for a meeting with the President of America. Would you come with us?" Chat nodded with a grin. "I'd be glad to!"

"Wha-wait, Chat!" She grabbed Chat's right arm and whispered "Can I talk to you for a second?" and pulled him away from the scene. "Are you serious about this?" Chat tilted his head. "Yeah! It'd be nice to get away from this place for a bit." He cunningly put his left arm around Ladybug's waist and smirked down at her. "Plus, it's an opportunity to go out on a date." Ladybug squirmed herself out of Chat's grip. "But…Paris needs us!" "Don't worry." Chat continued. "Hawk Moth isn't going to start any trouble in Paris if we're not there." "That's true."

"So, My lady? What will it be?" He gently kissed one of Ladybug's hands and waited for her reply. She sighed and shrugged. "Alright…" A soft beeping noise made her jump. Her time was almost over, and she needed to get home. "Uh…my time's almost up. I have to hurry. Tell the Senator that I'll go."

"Wait-" Chat grabbed Ladybug's wrists and gazed down at her. "At least let me see who you are…We're not going to have a whole lot of time when we're on that plane. It's going to take a while to get to America, so…we might as well-" "Chat," Ladybug smiled softly. "That's not going to happen, I'm sorry. I can't have anyone finding out who I am."

"Well, what about that kiss!?" He asked, forcefully. "K-Kiss?" "When you kissed me on Valentine's Day. What did that mean?" "Chat, that was to prevent you from finding out my identity, and to keep you from going completely evil." Chat lowered his head and began to let go of Ladybug's hands. "You really don't want me finding out who you are, do you? Even after everything. Here I thought that kiss meant something…you really don't love me."

"Oh, Chat. It's not like that." Ladybug tightened her grip on Chat's hands. "You can't know who I am because it'll put us both in danger…Plus…My heart is already taken by someone..." "What? Who!?" "…It's not important…" "Describe him!" "Well…" Ladybug thought for a moment, then giggled. "I have to leave, but I'll tell you once we get on the plane. Okay?"

She let go of Chat's hands and waved as she ran off, smiling. Chat took a deep breath and frowned. "Whoever she loves...he must be very lucky…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I-um, I'm going away for a little." Marinette rubbed the back of her neck as she packed some of her things into a suitcase in her bedroom. Her parents looked to each other, then back at their daughter. "What do you mean?" "I'm…going somewhere. I'll be back in a week. I promise." "Well…" Marinette's mother thought for a moment, and then smiled. "I suppose it's alright. Are you going with Alya?" "Y-Yeah, sure!" She laughed, then closed her suitcase and looked at the clock. "Well, I have to go. It's time to leave. Bye, mom!" She kissed her mom on the cheek and hugged her dad. With that, she was out the door.

Marinette made her way down the streets of Paris and headed to the airport. She hid behind a wall and opened the pouch around her waist, allowing Tikki to fly out. "Okay…Since my Ladybug life span doesn't last long…there has to be some other way to disguise myself, right?" "Well, you could dress up as Ladybug with a costume and wear the mask instead of fully transforming." "Great idea. But wouldn't that be suspicious?" "Nonsense." Tikki said. "Chat Noir will probably do the same thing. " "So that's why you told me to pack this?" Marinette asked, pulling out the Ladybug costume she bought. "Yep!" Tikki replied.

Adrien paced back and forth, thinking and constantly looking back at the clock, realizing that he didn't have much time until his flight left to America. "Should I, Plagg? Should I seriously confess to her?" He asked, glancing to Plagg who swallowed a block of cheese, happily. "Yes. Yes, you should! Because you don't know what's going to happen. It's now or never." "Good point. Alright, I'm ready. Transform; Black Cat!"

Marinette, while dressed up as Ladybug, stopped after hearing someone call out the familiar words "My lady." Chat Noir was behind her with a backpack over his right shoulder. He caught up to her and smiled. "So, about that boy…" "Look, let's just get to the plane. Okay? One thing at a time, Noir." Chat sighed and followed Ladybug to their plane.

"Whew, first class, eh?" Chat asked, leaning back in his seat with a snicker. "Don't get too cocky, Chat." Ladybug said with a scoff. "We're here on a mission. Alright?" "No problem."

And so, they sat in their seats, on their way to America, with the Senator, and Chloe, and some other random people that they didn't know.

Chat Noir/Adrien was still determined to find out who Ladybug is, and Marinette, while dressed up as Ladybug, tries to hide it. While both of them know their Miraculous doesn't last long, they have to find a way to keep themselves from transforming back into their normal selves, which is gonna be a little tricky.

Wish them luck!


	3. Chapter 3

Night fell, and things seemed suspicious on their plane. Marinette remained calm and fell asleep in bed in her private room. Adrien, on the other hand, was feeding Plagg in a small room where no one would be able to see him. "Hey, I thought you were going to tell her?" Plagg asked, taking another bite of the large block of cheese he held in his hands. "Were? I'm still going to!" "Why don't you do it right now? Go to her room and tell her how ya feel!" "Plagg, you really don't have any common sense, do you?" "Hey, it's already 9:00. She's probably asleep. Just go sneak into the room and find out who she is!" Adrien thought for a moment then smiled. "That's a good idea. But just incase she wakes up, I'd have to transform. That way she doesn't find out who _I_ am." "Sheesh. Okay, fine."

Several minutes passed after Adrien had transformed into Chat Noir. He left his room and headed down the hall to Marinette's room. Though it was tempting to knock, Chat slowly opened the door and looked around in the dark room.

Plagg was right. She was asleep. Her body was covered with blankets as she slept peacefully in her bed. He took a deep breath and hesitantly inched closer as quietly as he could to Ladybug. The only thing Chat saw was her raven hair. It was the first time he saw her hair loose. It was long and spread out on her pillow. He stood on his tippy toes to try and see her face, but as he did this, Ladybug turned to her stomach with a moan and pulled her pillow over her head. Chat's face grew bright red as he stood there, looking around with no idea of what to do _. "Okay, okay,"_ He thought to himself. _"Just…remove the pillow and find out who she is…"_ The blanket that covered Marinette's body slowly slipped off the bed and fell onto the floor. Chat let out a deep sigh then shook his head. "I can't do this..." He whispered to himself. Very quietly, Chat lifted the blanket off the floor and placed it over Marinette's body.

Just as he was leaving, Marinette sat up with a yawn. She opened her eyes and stared at Chat when he was an inch away from the door, with his back facing her. She shrieked and grabbed her pillow, throwing it at the door and startling Chat to the point where he jumped in mid air with a "MROWR!"

"Wha-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Marinette covered her face and turned around, pulling the blanket over her head and facing the wall next to her bed. "I-uh-um.." "Did you see my face?" She asked, not giving him a chance to speak. "N-No…I didn't. Sadly." "Sadly!? Chat, get out!" Chat turned around and tried to reason with Marinette. He flinched after noticing Marinette grab her other pillow. "Get out, or I'll throw this directly at your face!" "But, at least let me see! Just once! Come on!" "No, Chat!" "Just once. I'm asking nicely. I've waited so long to see who you are, and I can't take it anymore."

Marinette swallowed hard as small tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She placed one hand over her face and muttered quietly with her voice cracking. "I..No.." "Please. Just-" "I said. No. And that's final." Chat sighed. He reached for the doorknob, and then looked back for a second. "When?" Marinette covered her mouth and tried to calm herself down, but the sudden and random tears kept pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls. "Never…" "Never?" "Not…now…Not ever…Got it?" "But, I-" "OUT! GET OUT!"

Chat lowered his head with shame then left the room while Marinette sat there, uncontrollably sobbing. "What is this..?" She asked herself, rubbing her eyes. "Here it is; 10 o'clock at night…And I'm crying. Why?" Marinette yanked the blanket off her head and took deep breathes for each tear that was shed. For whatever reason it was, Marinette felt sad. Guilt knotted up in her chest and left her in tears.

Chat stared down at the grown and rubbed the back of his neck. "That was a disaster…"


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette sighed as she placed her mask over her face in front of the mirror in her room. She gazed at herself for a short moment, and then lowered her head with guilt. "Maybe I was too harsh on him..." She whispered. Tikki sat down on Marinette's shoulder and said "Why don't you apologize to him?" "Apologize? What, right now?" "Sure! Why not?" "What do I have to apologize for!? He was the one who snuck into my room to try and sneak a peak at me!" Tikki crossed her arms and stared up at Marinette with a sarcastic look. "Yes, but you did yell at him when you shouldn't have." Marinette looked away from Tikki then back at her reflection. "That's true…" Tikki flew over to the door and opened the door with a smile, pointing to the room across the hall which was Chat Noir's. "Come on. Just go over there and apologize. What's the harm in doing so?" Marinette shook her head with a deep sigh and a shrug. She looked back at herself in the mirror one more time. She was wearing her Ladybug costume again, but just looking at her reflection made her feel even worse for treating Chat Noir in such a harsh way. She nodded and said "Tikki, you stay here" then she was out the door.

Marinette lifted her head from the floor, took a deep breath, then knocked once on Chat's private room door. "Chat…?" She asked. "Who is it?" A voice replied from behind the door. "I-It's me…Ladybug…" Silence fell for a moment, until the voice replied with "Come in" after a minute or two of silence. Marinette opened the door and took a good look at Chat Noir as he stood up from a chair that was beside his bed. She closed the door behind her and crossed her arms, looking away from Chat. "I-um..I wanted to..to.." "Hm?" "A-Apologize…f-for yelling at you…" Chat paused for a moment then chuckled lightly. "You don't need to apologize." "What?" Marinette asked, with shock. "But, I yelled at you. Aren't you upset?" "Not really…judging by the fact that it really was my fault." He stepped closer to Marinette while talking.

"I shouldn't have gone in there. I need to respect your privacy. I was just so desperate to find out who you were, I guess I lost self consciousness and ignored how you'd feel about it." "Ye-yeah…" Marinette said. "You had and still have every right to be mad at me." She frowned with one nod. "Next time I'll have to set up a trap that way you don't try to sneak in again." She said with a giggle. Chat chuckled lightly. "Yeah." "I'm still mad at you. I don't forgive you." "I know…" Chat murmured. "Well..I-I guess, I'll just leave you now…" Marinette backed away from Chat and reached for the doorknob behind her, until Chat continued.

"But…I'll find a way." He said.

"I'll find a way to see who you really are. I'll keep trying and I won't give up until I've achieved my goal."

"You really don't-"

"And no matter what-" He set his right hand on the door behind Marinette, gazing down at her. "I _will_ figure out who you really are, Ladybug. I won't stop until I find out." Marinette's heart fluttered once her back touched the door, and after she realized she had no where to go. "Ever since we first teamed up…I've always dreamed of meeting the real _you_ , the _you_ behind the mask." "Chat, I..I-I can't…" Chat watched as Marinette stuttered, trying to grab a hold of the doorknob. He glanced away for a second, then placed his other hand underneath Marinette's chin, watching her quivering lips.

"I grow tired of struggling every day to know who you are…But it's worth it. Even if I have to wait a million years to see the real you, I'll do it." Chat leaned in closer to her face, dipping his head so their lips were aligned. Marinette's heart began beating faster and faster. She tightly closed her eyes once Chat touched her mask, ready to remove it from her face. "Ch-Chat.." She squeaked, but it was too late. Chat placed his lips onto hers, wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her close, and the other gripping her mask. At any moment, he was ready to reveal who she was, but he lost track and didn't let go of her lips. Marinette struggled to pull away, and desperately tried to grab the doorknob. Chat reached for her wrists and held her hands over his shoulders.

Minutes passed, and they didn't let go of each other. Marinette soon gave in, and passionately held onto Chat. She didn't realize the situation they were in until Chat lured her to his bed. He gently pinned her down and hovered over her. "Show me your face..." He whispered, now finally ready to take off her mask while sliding his hands up her stomach. Marinette's face grew red as Chat very gradually pulled off her mask, while still keeping his lips on hers and distracting her. She tightly closed her eyes, trying to pull away from Chat. "N-No...Plea..se..." Chat Noir had sudden guilt in his chest as listened to Marinette's pained moan, knowing that she didn't like the situation whatsoever. But he was desperate. Too desperate. The only sound that filled the room was their two heartbeats, beating as one, and pounding louder by the second.

The silence broke after a knock on Chat's door. "Chat Noir, Ladybug, are you in there?" It was the senate. He was checking up on the two of them. Both Chat and Ladybug stuttered. Marinette covered her face and ran to the wall so Chat couldn't see her face, due to the fact that her mask was already removed. Chat stared at her mask for a second, then quickly hid it behind his back. "C-Come in!" He said.

The Senate opened the door and smiled. "Ah, there you are, Ladybug. You weren't in your room." "Y-Yes.." She said. "Hm? What's wrong-" "Uhhh she's just having a nervous breakdown…!" Chat said, stepping infront of Marinette. "A nervous breakdown? Is everything alright?" "Yeah! You know how women are…All emotional about everything." "Err…yes.." The Senate suspiciously glanced over at Ladybug, then back at Chat as he grinned nervously. "Well, I have good news. We will be landing within the next four hours." "Great!" Chat said. "That's awesome!" "Now…I'll leave you two alone," The Senate said, winking at Chat in reference to _romance_. "A nervous breakdown?" Marinette asked. "Well, that's what you're having, right?" "I'm not having a nervous breakdown! I'm just…just…" Chat turned around and stopped behind Marinette. He set one hand on her right shoulder.

"Hey," He whispered. "Just…let me see. I was this close to seeing your face. It'll just be a secret between the two of us." "No, Chat. No secrets! First you sneak into my room while I'm not even decent, then you kiss me and seduce me…You just won't stop, will you!?" "Was it a good kiss?" "Ugh! I'm leaving!"

"Wait!" Chat grabbed Marinette's left wrist right when she passed by him. He still hadn't seen her face, but he wasn't going to stop now. Marinette covered her face with the only hand she had left, until Chat grabbed that arm and pulled it over her head along with her other arm. She squeaked with a bit of pain, though Chat didn't realize he hurt her. "Chat…st-o..p.." She gasped after being pressed against the wall, with her arms held away from her face. "Now, let me get a good look at—" Chat's eyes widened at the very sight of her face. Her porcelain skin, her deep blue eyes, and her familiar face that he recognized before. "You're…Marinette!?" Marinette closed her eyes as tears spilled over her cheeks, just as much as the night before. She kept thinking to herself if something was wrong with her, due to these tears she's shed.

"God, Chat.." She whispered. "I don't understand you…" "Eh?" Marinette broke free from Chat's grasp and glared up at him, more tears slipping over her cheeks. "Don't you have any respect for others feelings!? If I haven't told you once, I've told you a thousand times! You just don't give up! There's a reason why I didn't want you to see who I am! I had a perfectly good reason yet you just take advantage of me and forcefully reveal my true self! You…you're…" "Hey, I didn't mea-" "Such a jerk!" She yelled. "But, Marinette! You don't understand, I'm—"

A light beeping noise echoed throughout the room and left the two of them silent. Chat's time was running out, it was only a matter of seconds before he transformed back into his normal self. Marinette scoffed then began rushing out of the room in tears. "Marinette! Wait!" Chat yelled back at her, but it was no use. He pulled out the her mask that he took earlier and gazed down at it, then shook his head with a sigh. "Nice going…" He muttered. "I had a chance and I blew it…" Chat's mask disappeared, as well as his tail and his ears. He had now transformed back into his normal self. By this time, more guilt had been flowing through Adrien's mind each time he thought about Marinette. He clutched Marinette's mask in his hand and held it to his chest.

"She's right…" He said. "I _am_ a jerk.."


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _Attention all flight attendants. We will be landing in the next two minutes. Thank you."_

Marinette inhaled deeply, then let out a rough exhale as she tried to calm down. She tried to forget Chat Noir, and she tried to relax about the fact that he now knows who she is, but the more she thought about it, the more she stressed out. As for Adrien, well, he sat in his room with sorrow, still holding onto Marinette's mask.

 _"_ _Sorrow from being rejected by the one you love most..."_ He said with an evil smirk. _"_ _The truth hurts, doesn't it…Chat Noir…?"_ A small white butterfly landed in the man's right hand. He covered the butterfly with his other hand and allowed the butterfly to fall in darkness. The butterfly flew out of his grasp and into mid air, then out of the window above his head. _"_ _Perfect…Now,_ _possess_ _him with evil. Don't fail me…"_

"So, I hope it's alright with you, but I've booked the two of you the same hotel room." Chat Noir and Marinette looked at each other, then back at the Senate. "Wha-what!?" Marinette asked with shock. "Well, it certainly wouldn't be a problem, would it?" "But-he's-I-" She stuttered and tried to figure out a way to get herself out of the situation she was in, but it seemed she was stuck with sharing a room with someone she despised at the moment. "I guess it's fine...But _you_!" She pointed one finger at Chat Noir with anger. "I better not find you sneaking up on me this time!" "Y-Yes, my lady!" Chat Noir nodded many times to Marinette's order, then followed her as she followed the Senate.

"So…everything we went through. That was all you?" "Yes, it was." "What about that time when I had to protect you, and you were on a date with that guy but you said you had a secret mission…?" " _That_ was the secret mission. I just didn't want you to find out it was me." Marinette gently brushed her hair then tied it up in a ponytail. She was wearing her white sweat-pants and a tank-top, ready for bed, as Adrien was as well, except…there was a curtain around his bed that Marinette put up so that he doesn't show her who he is. Marinette turned off the bathroom light, closed the door behind her, then made herself comfortable in her bed. "Hey, remember what we started talking about before we got on the plane?" "What?" "About who you like." Marinette froze for a short moment then shook her head. "I'm not telling you." "Come on! I might know who it is." "No, Chat. I'm not telling you." "What's the first letter of his first name?" "…It's A." "A?" "Yes." "I see…" Adrien laid back in his bed and crossed his legs, then smiled with a chuckle. "I'm your first kiss, aren't I?" Marinette blushed without a way to reply. "N-Y..S-Sort of…" "Is that a yes?" She tried to keep silent, but the words slipped out of her mouth. "Yes…" She could hear him chuckling more.

"Was it good?" "What?" "Was it good in a way that you enjoyed it? Because after I kissed you, you seemed to enjoy it. Plus, I could've sworn I heard a moan out of that mouth of yours-" "Will you shut up!?" "You didn't answer my question." Adrien waited for a reply. Three minutes of silence passed until Marinette answered. "I guess.." "You guess? Since I'm your first kiss, you'd know if it was good or not, right?" "Maybe…" "Was it the best kiss ever?" "No." "But…did you enjoy it?" Marinette sighed and said with a slight smile "Yeah…Maybe I did…A little…" "A little?" "Okay…maybe a lot…" "Hmm…" Adrien smirked and closed his eyes. "Nice. But what if it was your crush that kissed you, not me?"

"Impossible." Marinette said, rolling her eyes. "Adrien would never kiss me-" She stopped in her sentence with alert after realizing what she just said. Adrien was just as surprised as she was. "Adrien?" "Uh-N-No! Not..No, I didn't mean to…" "I see." Marinette sat up with a grumble. "Chat, this is a secret between you and me! You can't tell anyone! Got it!?" "I got it, I got it." He said, laughing. "So, how much do you like him?" "What?" "How much. Do you. Like him?" "….A lot." "Really…? How would you describe _a lot_?"

"…Very very much…But, I know he'd never return my feelings. He's got everything in the world. I'm nothing but a worthless, stuttering, stupid piece of crap that doesn't have any meaning. I can't even keep a sneaky cat from finding out my identity! Ugh, I'm going to sleep." Marinette turned off the lamp beside her bed and pulled the blankets over her head. The last thing she said was "Next time, before you kiss someone, practice first. That way you don't bite their lip and give them a scar." She rubbed her bottom lip then forced herself to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien sat up in his bed and looked around the room, realizing it was morning. He pushed the curtain aside from his bed and smiled once something caught his eye; Marinette. She was fast asleep in her bed across from his, though she was smiling in her sleep. She must have been having a good dream to be smiling, but the thought of her dreaming left Adrien happy. He's always loved Ladybug, and now that he knew who she was, he was relieved. His feelings hadn't changed. Although it was surprising to find out that Marinette was Ladybug, on top of the fact that now he knows she loves him. Every little thought of this sent a warm feeling through his heart and kept him smiling. Nothing could break this. Nothing at all.

 _"_ _That's impossible…"_ The man growled. He glared down at the raven butterfly in his hand then closed his palm with a tight grip and watched the butterfly shatter into pieces. _"His sorrow turned to happiness…"_ He turned his head to the shadows behind him with an evil smirk. _"So be it, Chat Noir. I'll destroy you once and for all…Both you and your precious princess…"_ A pack of black wolves appeared from behind Hawk Moth with glowing red eyes and teeth that could cut through anything. _"Now, experience all the powers of Hell."_ Hawk Moth said. _"This is the end, for you…!"_

Marinette's eyes shot open as she woke with shock. She slid out of bed and glanced around, cautiously. "Chat?" She asked, standing up. "Chat, where are you?" "I'm here, My Lady." A cunning but familiar voice came out of nowhere and startled Marinette. She jumped with shock. "Chat! Don't scare me like that-"The two of them froze as the ground shook, suddenly. The lights flickered and the lamps fell over.

Marinette shrieked as she fell back, but Chat caught her. The shaking stopped and the two of them were silent. "Let go of me." Marinette said. Chat shushed her. "Let go, please!" "Don't get excited." He said, looking down at her. Marinette scoffed anxiously. "Chat, being held by you is quite enough to get me excited." "Sorry, My Lady." He let go of Marinette and helped her on her feet then grinned. "We don't have time for anything else." Chat made his way to the window between their beds and looked down at the ground below them. "Was it an earthquake?" Marinette asked, stepping next to Chat. The ground shook once more, but this time it was harder. "That's no earthquake!" Chat shouted. He pointed at the sudden black sky above them. "But just a second ago, it was sunny!" Exclaimed Marinette. "This isn't right." Marinette called Tikki over and whispered "Time to transform."

Chat turned his head to watch Marinette transform into his beloved Ladybug. The sight of it left Chat amazed with a wonderful feeling. "Wow." He said. Ladybug sat on the windowsill and stared up at the sky, then eyed the bright light in the middle of the clouds.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir! I know you're out there!" A deep and eerie voice shouted down at the people below, trying to get to Ladybug and Chat Noir. "What the hell?" Chat said, raising one eyebrow. "This is not good. We're going to go check it out." "Wait!" Chat grabbed Ladybug's left wrist and held on tight, nervously asking "You're not serious, are you?" "Chat, whoever this person is, we have to stop them! Don't you see what they're doing!?" "B-But," "No buts! We have to hurry! Come on!" Ladybug pulled her hand out of Chat's grasp, and switched to holding onto his wrist. He yanked her out of the window, threw her wire onto a side of a building then swung out of the window and onto the roof of the other building. She continued this process while holding onto Chat as if he were a damsel in distress. Lol.

Chat's face was red the entire time. He kept glancing at Ladybug and how brave she was to be facing this situation head on while he couldn't. Ladybug stopped with a gasp once four black wolves suddenly jumped down onto the roof and surrounded the two of them. "Ah, there you are." The same voice from earlier finally revealed himself. It was a tall man with short, white hair and crimson eyes that matched the wolves. He wore black jeans, black boots, and a black hoodie. He smirked at the two of them, especially at Ladybug, and then pointed at Ladybug. "Fetch." He murmured. Suddenly, the wolves pounced towards Ladybug, until Chat shoved her away and grabbed his staff. He held his staff up in the air then slammed it down on the ground, sending off an immediate force that pushed the wolves away and sending them flying across the roof. "If you want her, then you're going to have to go through me." The man raised one eyebrow and sneered at Chat Noir. "Is that so?" With the wave of his hand, and in a blink of an eye, Ladybug was lifted off the ground and thrown to the man. He caught her in one hand with an evil smirk. "No!" Chat yelled. He stopped for a moment and watched his love struggle to free herself from the man's grasp. "In case you were wondering, the name's Loup Blanc. And I'll be borrowing her for a while." "Oh no you're not! Not while I'm here!" Chat clenched his fists and ran towards Loup Blanc, but the wolves just jumped back and blocked him from doing so. "D-Don't worry, Ladybug!" He yelled, meeting eyes with Ladybug. "I'll save you, just wait. Don't listen to one thing this guy tells you! Got it?" Ladybug nodded and swallowed hard with anxiety. "I'll save you." He said, once more. "Aw, isn't that sweet. But, it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon." Loup's body began to disappear into ash. "So long, Romeo." With that, he was gone. "It's a promise of a lifetime, Marinette." Chat whispered, glaring at the wolves as they inched closer to him. "I will save you. If it means selling my soul to the devil itself." Inch by inch, the wolves were closer. They snarled and bared their fangs at him, growling and stalking him with their bloody red eyes that glowed brighter and brighter. Chat grinned at the wolves, stretched his arms and legs, then chuckled. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" One of the wolves growled with a deep voice. "Ah, so you speak, Eh?" "Of course we do. You didn't think we were some group of wolves with no ability to speak, did you?" "Sure I did. I mean, dogs are pretty dumb." "Say that again, I dare you." Chat unsheathed his claws and pulled out his weapon, ready to attack. "Fight me, you dumb dog." The wolves looked at each other, then back at their prey. "With pleasure." 


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug groaned and opened her eyes. Her sight was blurry at first, but she adjusted to the sight of the room she was in after a minute or two. "Ah, you're awake." A voice said. The sound of footsteps grew louder and louder, and left Ladybug nervous. A tall man appeared, a man she hadn't seen before. He had a black mask covering his face and a purple tuxedo with deep blue eyes. In his hands, he was holding a needle with some kind of medicine in it that would knock Ladybug out. She noticed the medicine and instantly tried to free herself from the straps that restrained her from attacking. She was tied to a chair and her weapons were taken away from her. "Oh, don't even try it, Ladybug. It's pointless." He said. "Now, I have this special medicine that I could use on you any time if I wanted to. That is, if you put up a fight." "What do you want from me!?" "Your Miraculous." He said, glaring down at her. "I need it." "No way in hell." "Oh, I don't think so." The man kneeled down on one knee, grabbed Ladybug's chin and held the needle in front of her face, allowing her to get a good look at it. "Because this isn't some kind of normal drug, no. This…will kill you." "You can torture me, beat me, and do whatever the hell you want to me. But you're never getting anything." "Really? We'll see about that." The man stood up and let go of Ladybug, then turned around and pointed at the screen that appeared on the wall. The screen was showing Chat Noir, fighting the wolves on the same rooftop that she left him on. "That's-" "Chat Noir." Her eyes widened as she watched Chat fall to his knees in pain, with blood running out of his deep wounds that the wolves gave him. She could hear his screaming, and she could feel his pain in her heart. "Oh, Chat.." She whispered to herself. Her voice cracked and small tears formed in her eyes. "My servants will kill your beloved Chat Noir if you refuse to hand over the Miraculous. If you resist, then not only you will die, but he will as well. Loup Blanc here-"He continued, glancing to the other who stepped beside him from the shadows. "His wolves will take Chat's Miraculous as well." "You want me to give you my Miraculous, and if I don't, then you'll kill me and Chat?" The man smirked and crossed his arms. "Sorry, old man." She said, smiling. "But I got news for you. Chat is the strongest person I know. He's not going to be taken down by some pathetic-" Ladybug stopped herself after hearing a loud scream coming from Chat Noir. "You were saying?" He asked with a snicker. "Oh, you're dead meat, pal." "That's funny," Loup Blanc began "Because I'm pretty sure you're the one who'll be dead within the next few minutes." "Kill me." She said. "Kill me, I don't care. You can have my Miraculous, but you can't have Chat's." The two of them glanced at each other, then back at Ladybug. The man nodded at Loup, then walked into the shadows and was gone. Loup stepped closer to Ladybug with a chuckle, then threw his fist across her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "We'll see about that."

"Dammit…" Chat muttered, helping himself up off the ground. "I have to get to Marinette…I have to save her…" "I don't think so, pretty boy." More and more wolves appeared, and more blood was spilled out of Chat's wounds. He panted and covered his mouth as he coughed up blood. "I promised her…" He said to himself. "I promised I'd save her…I promised…" "Aw, is the poor kitty upset that he can't save his precious Ladybug?" One of the wolves asked with a grin. "Yeah, actually I am." Chat responded. "But, when I make a promise, I never break that promise." He wiped his mouth and watched the wolves step closer to him. Though his legs were weak as the rest of his body, Chat forced himself to stand up and take defense. He squinted his eyes at the wolves until he saw a light purple glow around their faces. The figure around their eyes seemed to be shaped like a butterfly. The sight of this left Chat with a snicker. "So…You're Hawk Moth's, aren't ya?" He asked, picking up his staff once again and pointing it to the alpha wolf. "You're under his control." He took a moment to examine their bodies, until something caught his eye. Their collars. Yes, the silver chains around their necks with a dim glow on them. "Perfect." Chat murmured. He took a deep breath then ran towards the wolves, sliding on his back and passing underneath one of the large wolves, grabbing onto the collar and yanking it off it's neck. The wolf whimpered, then shook it's head and looked around. He continued this process for the other five wolves, but then there was one left; The Alpha. The one that was in charge of his pack, the one that took orders from his master, and the one that was hardest to take care of. "Look, why don't we make this easier and just hand over the Miraculous. Then you and your Ladybug chick can run off as normal people with a normal life." Chat laughed then shook his head, glaring at the wolf as he circled around Chat, waiting for the right moment to attack. "Hey, I got an idea, why don't you go back to Hell where you belong!" The wolf barked at Chat then leaped off the ground and charged towards Chat, opening his mouth to bite down on his flesh once again. Chat ducked, tricking the wolf into jumping over him, then turned around once the wolf went at him again. "It's useless. Just give up!" The wolf opened it's arms and pounced onto Chat. Chat held his staff in front of him, blocking the wolf from biting him. Their eyes met. Blood Crimson v.s. Lime Green. They eyed each other while the wolf bit down on the staff, trying to get to Chat's face, ready to rip him apart at any moment now. Chat used all his strength to hold onto the staff with one hand, place his feet under the wolf's stomach, and grab ahold of the chain around his neck. "You need to give up…on me giving up!" Chat pulled the chain as hard as he could until it finally snapped off the wolf's neck, then pushed him off by kicking him away.

He sat up with a sigh of relief, then looked around at the confused wolves. "Hey! Have any of you heard of Hawk Moth?" The wolves glanced at the Alpha and watched him step back up in front of Chat. "Can you still talk?" Chat asked the Alpha. The Alpha Wolf seemed to understand Chat, but it simply shook it's head with no reply. "Well, my time is running out. Can you show me where Hawk Moth is keeping Ladybug?" The Alpha nodded then jumped onto another roof and headed towards the tallest building visible; The Washington Monument. "She's in there? Oh great." Chat said. He then began following the wolves.

Ladybug panted as blood ran down from the side of her head. Hawk Moth turned his head to Loup Blanc and asked "Where is Chat Noir?" Loup turned on the screen to locate where Chat was, and they found him hurrying to the Washington Monument where they were hiding Ladybug. "Ah, so he's found us. Perfect." Hawk Moth said. He snapped his fingers at his partner with a smirk then turned off the screen and all the lights except for one lamp that hung over Ladybug's head. Blanc grabbed a white cloth from his pocket and tied it around Ladybug's mouth to keep her quiet, then left the scene.

The group of wolves bashed their paws into the soil around the monument and dug down as far as they could until they found the secret entrance to the room. The wolves backed away, whimpering as Chat stepped closer. He took a deep breath, grabbed his weapon, then opened the door and stepped inside.


	8. Chapter 8

The room was dark and eerie. It was way underground from the surface, and it didn't seem like anyone was using the room. Chat Noir used his night vision to try and find sight of Ladybug. He whispered "Marinette? Are you in here? Please, answer me…!" A muffled groaning noise filled the room and made Chat's ears perk. He squinted to find someone, until finally….

He saw her. Marinette. She was gazing at him with her deep blue eyes, with tears pouring over her cheeks. She seemed like she was in pain. She was screaming and gesturing to what had appeared behind Chat Noir. "What?" Chat asked. Marinette screamed even more once a sharp blade pierced through Chat's back and through to his chest. Her eyes widened as she watched him fall to his knees, blood pouring out of his chest. "There," Hawk Moth said, wiping the blade he held in his hand with a rag. "Now we won't have any disturbance." Marinette sobbed and tried to free herself from the ropes, but it was useless. "Now…" Hawk Moth continued. He stepped behind Marinette and held the blade to her throat. He said "If you stop struggling, I'll set you free. You will hand over the Miraculous, and you and your pretty kitty will be on your way as normal human beings. How about it?" He cut the cloth off of Marinette's mouth and untied her. "It's just a simple task. If you refuse this…" Hawk Moth continued. He opened Marinette's hands and placed the dagger in her palms, then pointed to Chat Noir as he laid there on the floor across from her with deep wounds all over his body. "Then you will kill him." Marinette froze. She shook her head and swallowed her tears. Suddenly, Marinette was pulled off the chair and thrown towards Chat. She was forced to sit beside him with the sudden power that Hawk Moth was using, and held the dagger to Chat Noir's throat. Marinette's tears fell down onto Chat's face. "I can't…" She whispered. "I…" Hawk Moth raised one eyebrow. He glanced at Ladybug then back at Chat Noir and smirked. "Ah. _Love_." He said. "A dreadful bond…And yet...so easily severed." The dagger inched closer to Chat's throat. Marinette closed her eyes while she could barely breathe. While still very weak and so very desperate, Chat Noir tried to help himself to sit up as he placed his hands on her cheeks. Time was running out for the both of them. They were both at their limit with the many wounds and bruises on their body. "Marinette…" He whispered, wiping at her tears. "Do it…" Marinette shook her head as her hands trembled. He set one hand on the top of the dagger, pulling it down to his body so it would pierce him. "Chat, no…Stop…" She squeaked. "I can't have you die…" "Do you think…I want to see you…die?" "Stop…Please…" He lifted Marinette's chin and placed his lips against hers for the last time and jammed the blade into his skin. Marinette let go of the dagger after Chat laid back down, his eyes closing slowly. "No…" She threw the dagger across the room and tried to wake him up, yelling. "No, no no! Chat! Chat Noir! Please! Don't…"

 _Time's up._

His true self was revealed. His ears disappeared, his tail disappeared, he was now a regular boy as Marinette transformed back as well.

"Adrien…?" She whispered. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes. "That's not true…It's impossible…"

" **FBI**! FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The doors slammed down on the ground after being busted open. Dozens of armed men in uniforms with guns entered the room and surrounded Hawk Moth and Loup Blanc, quickly taking them into custody and dragging them out of the building.

"Come on, Miss." "No, I can't leave him! He has to be alive, still! He can't—" Marinette was pulled off the floor and taken away from Adrien. She screamed and cried, but that didn't do anything. She watched as a group of medical officers picked him up off the ground and placed him in the back of an ambulance.

 _"_ _His heart stopped.."_ She said to herself.

 _"_ _I felt it…Chat Noir is Adrien…and he's…gone.."_


	9. Chapter 9

_"_ _Do you speak English?"_ The man asked, sitting down at the table in a chair across from Marinette. She lifted her head up from her lap and stared at the police officer. "Y-Yes. I do." "Alright. I'm going to need you to answer some questions for me, okay?" Marinette nodded at the kind man.

"Do you know this man?" He asked, sliding over a picture of Hawk Moth.

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"He's…He's the one who sends attacks on France, especially at me and...and Adrien…"

"Do you know why?"

Marinette froze for a moment, then pulled off her earrings and handed them to the man.

"He wanted this. My Miraculous."

Another police officer entered the room and placed the evidence in a plastic bag, then left.

"How close are you with Adrien?"

"…Very close…"

"Did you use this dagger to stab him?" He placed a plastic bag with a dagger inside of it on the table in front of Marinette.

"…Yes. But it wasn't me. He told me to."

"Who?"

"Adrien…He told me to stab him but I couldn't! Now…now he's…"

Silence filled the room. The atmosphere was sorrowful around Marinette. The more she thought of him, the more she wanted to cry. And so she did. She began crying in front of the police officers. She covered her face and tried to wipe away the tears, until one of the police officers escorted her out of the room.

He led her down the hall and into a hospital room where there were many patients. They entered one room with a few nurses surrounding one patient that laid in a hospital bed. There was a curtain around the bed, blocking the view of who it was. "Excuse me," The police officer said. The nurses left the room, and soon, the officer left as well. Marinette looked around, nervously, then stepped closer to the hospital bed. "Hello…?" She asked, thinking if she could open the curtain or not. "Hello?" The voice said from behind the curtain. It sounded familiar. Too familiar. "Who is that?" "Well, who are you?" "I…I was brought here." "Open the curtain." Marinette hesitated for a short moment, then gradually opened the curtain, afraid of what she'd see.

Her fear was real.

There, in the hospital bed, laid Adrien.

The two of them were shocked to see each other. They stared at each other for a long moment until they realized what they were seeing was real.

"…Adrien?"  
"Marinette?"

"Oh my god…" She covered her mouth with joyful tears. "Is it really you…I thought you…" "They said it's deep but I should be on my feet within a few weeks of surgery." He smiled softly at her, then opened his arms to hug her. Marinette gently hugged Adrien, and tried very hard not to squeeze him. He stroked her back and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad to see you…" "I'm glad to see you as well, Marinette." She stood up and backed away from Adrien, pushing some of her hair behind her ears. "So…you know about my feelings for you, huh?" Adrien chuckled lightly and nodded. "I do." "You don't…dislike me…do you?" "Why would I dislike you? Marinette, I love you!" Marinette blushed just as much as Adrien did after hearing this. She giggled and carefully grabbed Adrien's hands. "Well, I love you too, Adrien. More than anything in the world." "I could say the same thing about you." "I'm sorry…I didn't know who Chat Noir was…I'm sorry I yelled at you...I'm sorry for everything, Adrien. I really am." "You don't have anything to apologize for." Marinette sat down on the side of the bed and kept her head down. "But…I've been so cruel and impol-" Adrien turned Marinette's head, gently, and placed his lips onto hers. They sat there for a long moment, unable to let go of each other due to their love. Marinette's heart began to flutter. She leaned closer to Adrien and set her hands on his neck, not letting go. The two of them pulled away for a second to speak before they continued to kiss again.

"Marinette…"

"Yes…?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"


End file.
